wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Language Glossary
The Wolf Language Glossary page is a dictionary/glossary of the words and terms used by the wolves, and sometimes the bears and owls, of the Beyond. B Beslubbering (adj.) A minor wolf curse, one of the few known curses of the dire wolves. Beezar (n.) A "blind" wolf constellation, that looks like it has one paw outstretched, as if he's hesitating before putting his paw on the earth, thinking the ground will slip away. ''Biliboo (n.) ''Biliboo is a game played by elder wolves. It is very similiar to the human game of chess or mancala. ''Byrrgis'' (n.) A long, flowing group of wolves, mostly a hunting formation. It is also a traveling formation when wolves are exploring new territory. ''By-lang'' (v.) The wolf word for "deeply away". This is when a pregnant she-wolf escapes the clan afraid of birthing a ''malcadh''. C ''Cag-mag'' (adj.) The wolf term meaning "tainted meat", since tainted meat is said to make one who eats it go insane, it can also mean crazy, insane, or mad. ''Cailleach'' (n.) The wolf word for the old, sick and/or weak member of a herd of caribou, deer, or moose. The herd member who is usually hunted down in a byrrgis. Canker-livered (n./adj.) One of the few known wolf curses. Carreg Gaer (n.) The term for the pack where the clan chieftain lives. Cave of Souls (n.) The wolf heaven, where the souls of dead wolves go if they are good. ''Ceilidh fyre'' (n./v.) What the wolves call lightning, also known as "sky fire" Chieftain (n.) The leader of a clan of wolves, lord of the Carreg Gaer. ''Churrlulu'' (v.) An owl word that means to laugh something off and take it lightly. Mhairie yells this at Faolan after he messes up in the byrrgis. ''Crait'' (n./adj.) A term referring to a wolf or wolves who are no longer considered true clan wolves; wolves who are declared crait are then banished from the Beyond to the Outermost. ''Craw'' (n.) A fight to the death between two animals. Usually used in the outermost. ''Cairn'' The wolf word for a mound of bones other than drumlyn. D Drumlyn (n.) A memorial made from bones to honor an animal that has died. It is most likley based off of the Irish word drumlin that means ridge. F ﻿Fengasso (v.) The last words of the great Fengo. Firesight (n.) The ability to look into a fire and see things. Owl word. Foaming-Mouth Disease (n.) Rabies; a disease spread by biting or scratching in which the victim loses its mind, its toes spread wide apart, and it foams at the mouth; there is no cure. Free Runner (adj.) The term for a gnaw wolf who was born clanless in the wild and left to die by its mother. They are allowed to participate in the gaddergnaw. G Gaddergludder (?) The pack rally that precedes the hunt of a big game. ''Gadderheal'' (n.) A ceremonial cave for meetings of grave matters. ''Gaddergnaw (n.) A ceremonial game that happens about every fifteen years or so where gnaw wolves of different clans compete to become part of the Sacred Watch. Normally has one winner, occasionally (like in the case of Faolan and Edme) the ''Gaddergnaw has two winners, but never from the same clan. ''Gaddergovern'' (?) A meeting in which business matters of the Watch are discussed. ''Gadderlords'' (n.) Wolves in charge of training for the gaddergnaw. ''Glaffling'' (v.) The howl known for grief and mourning. Faolan was glaffing ''in the epilouge of Watch Wolf, while building a ''drumlyn for Morag. Gnaw wolf (n.) A ''malcadh'' who has survived and made it back to the clan. The lowest-ranking and most abused wolf in a pack. ''Graymalkin'' (n.) A bad owl trying to steal the Ember of Hoole so that they can use it for evil ways. Great Chain (n.) A symbolic link for the wolves to the things of heaven and earth. ''Greet'' (v.) An old wolf word meaning "to fret". Gwalyd (n.) A special song or verse of a song. ''Gyre'' (n.) A past life. ''Gyre'' Soul (n.) A soul that has lived multiple lives of its choice in different forms. H Hamycch (adj.) The ancient wolf word meaning "to leap". Hamish was named for this word. ''Heal'' (n.) A chamber or cave. ''Hwlyn'' (adj.) The spirit of the pack. L Lochinvyrr (n.) The code of honor between hunter and prey. The hunter would gaze into the dying prey's eyes, sink into a submissive posture, know the life wasn't a waste, and let the prey know that as well. It is so sacred that even the owls of Ga'Hoole have a lochinvyrr competion on Balfire Night. ''Lochin'' (n.) Ancient mist or reincarnation; also the term used for the spirit of a dead wolf. Faolan could be a reincarnation of the first Fengo. Examples are everywhere except in Lone Wolf. Lord (n.) The wolf leader of a single pack within a clan. Lupus (n.) The first wolf, the wolf spirit who lives in the Cave of Souls, and helps good wolves reach the cave. ''Lochinmorrin'' (v.) When a wolf would begin to climb the spirit trail. M ''Malcadh'' (n./adj.) Means "cursed one"; a wolf who was born with a deformity and taken by the Obea to a[[ tummfraw | tummfraw]] to die. Moldwarp (n./adj.) One of the few known wolf curses, and the most offensive one there is. Moon Rot (n.) The shadow cast during the day by the previous night's moon. It is believed to be a bad omen. ''Morriah'' (n.) A ceremony for a dead chieftian. Gnaw wolves are not allowed to join. ''Morrin'' (adj.) Pure, edible. Mentioned in Shadow Wolf. ''Myrr glosch'' (n.) Old Wolf words meaning "bits of miracles". It is the word Myrrglosch was named for. O Obea (n.) The rankless, sterile, she-wolf responsible for seeking malcadhs and taking them to a ''tummfraw''. Outclanner (n.) An often violent wolf or wolves who have been declared'' crait by the elite wolves of the Sacred Watch and banished from the Beyond to the Outermost; well-known for their violence and cannibalism Outflanker (n.) The rank of a strong, quick she-wolf in a ''byrrgis. They run in the front at first to get to the prey and then fall in the back as the male wolves go for the kill. R Raghnaid (n.) The council of higher-ranking wolves Rout (n.) What outclanners call their packs S Sark (n.) Old Wolf word for witch. ''Scathan'' (n.) The tiny mirrorlike membrame in the back of a wolf's eye. Scroll (n.) A story written by an owl on a piece of paper. Seen in Spirit Wolf. ''Slaan boladh'' (v./adj.) Old Wolf word meaning,"until the next scent post," a sort of good bye. Slink melf (n) A hunting group formed to hunt an animal that is a danger to the clan. Skaars Dance (n./v.) A despicable ritual started during the famine in Frost Wolf ''in which wolves basically dance for death, thinking that Skaarsgard will come down to earth for them; wolves who participate soon die of starvation and exhaustion. It is considered a disease because of how it spreads to others. ''Skreeleen (n.) The lead howler(s) of a pack; skreeleens' '''are the wolves selected to read the ''ceilidh fyre and to announce the arrival of nearby caribou herds and/or other available game in the Beyond. ''Slaan Leat (v./adj.) A journey of farewell and peace in which winners of the ''gaddergnaw ''are required to seek out their ''tummfraws before they are allowed into the Watch. Star Wolves (n.) The wolves who have died and gone to the Cave of Souls. Sweeper (n.) The rank of a gnaw wolf in a byrrgis. The task is to look for the scat and/or urine of the prey to make sure it is strong and healthy. T ''Taiga'' (n.) The wolf word for teacher. This term is most commonly used for Watch wolves teaching new Watch wolves. ''Tinulaba'' (n.) The jingle sound that a tail-bone makes. Tailbones are worn by chieftians and Watch members. ''Tock-tock'' (n.) A slow, yet steady speed, in which the clicking of the caribou's tendons is still, not a blur of sound as when the caribou run very fast. It is tock-tock speed that caribou use for long distances. Tummfraw (n.) The place where an Obea leaves a ''malcadh'' to die. Winners of the gaddergnaw ''are required to seek out their ''tummfraws before they are allowed into the Watch. U Urskadamus (n.) Bear word meaning,"Curse of a rabid bear,". Faolan says this on numerous occasions, often to the suprise of other wolves. Y ''Ycleped'' (v.) To be mesmerized by clan scent. Category:Pages with no known Category Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Glossary